Miasma Memories
by Vampyra142001
Summary: Naraku causes Sesshomaru & Inuyasha to loose their memories. Until they regain their memories Kagome decides to split them up, taking Sesshomaru to her time & leaving Inuyasha with the gang. It's Sesshomaru vs. the twentyfirst century. Rated M for lemon
1. Miasma Memories Ch1

Miasma Memories  
  
By Vampyra142001

Warning: I've only seen the first season & read bits & pieces of later stuff, so sorry if some of this isn't right. This takes place soon after Sango joins their group. It's just a fanfiction so if you don't like it read someone else's. Oh, the intro & background stuff is for people who haven't watched any/much of the Inuyasha series.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. In the present, I'm just an ordinary teen girl, well almost ordinary. I live at Higurashi Shrine with my mom, grandpa,& brother, Souta. Oh,& Buyo, my cat. The only other reason people don't see me as ordinary is my grandpa constantly has to call me in sick at school. He comes up with some really outrageous diseases, ones that old people get. Anyway, only my family knows that whenever I'm 'sick', I'm really 500 years in the past. You see, there's an ancient dry well on the shrine's grounds. The Bone-eater's Well supposedly devours monster corpses, whatever. I do know, first hand, that if I jump or fall into the well I can travel between the Warring States era & the present. To activate the time rip at least a shard of a sacred jewel, called the Shikon no Tama, must be near the well in either time. I've been trapped in the present with no shard more times than I like to remember. When I'm actually in the past, I travel with several friends I met in the past. Shippo, a young kitsune. Sango, the last living demon exterminator & her pet, Kilala, a cat demon. A lech of a monk, Miroku. And of course, Inuyasha the half-dog demon. Sometimes, we travel with Kaede, the village priestess or Myoga, an old flea demon, he's a real coward. Everybody pays him back for running away. Can you say: Squish City?

Today I convinced the gang to go on a picnic. Inuyasha needed 10 'sits' to take a day off from shard hunting. He's got this bead necklace that slams him face-first into the ground when ever I say "sit". It's really quite funny to watch.  
Later, even though he watched me pack I still find myself telling Inuyasha,"Yes, I packed plenty of instant ramen. It's not as though you'd starve without it."  
"I don't know about that, he doesn't look so good when we run out," Shippo piped up.  
"He never looks so good; he IS Inuyasha," joke Sango. The girls giggled.  
"It wasn't that funny," growled Inuyasha. They laughed harder.  
The place we choose to have the picnic was just outside of Inuyasha's forest, near a pretty little waterfall. It was picture perfect. The only thing that ruined it was Inuyasha's reminder that tomorrow we'd be shard hunting again. Yippee.  
As soon as we got there I set them to their tasks. Shippo & Miroku set up the blanket & stuff. Inuyasha got water. Sango & I prepared the food, she cut the fruit & I cooked the ramen. The meal went pretty uneventful, but you can't be female around Miroku for 5 minutes without him trying something, Sango & I pounded him twice before the meal was over.  
While we were cleaning up, felt several shards headed our way, they were tainted & surrounded in an evil so dark it had to be Naraku. I alerted the group, we readied for battle. I had my bow notched & aimed in the direction the shards were coming from.  
Naraku slid into view with no less than 50 of his evil bugs. The bugs are designed to stop up the Windtunnel in Miroku's right hand, they also poison him. Naraku cursed his family to have the Windtunnel until Naraku's death.  
"I've come for the other half of the jewel," said Naraku. Tentacles shot out from beneath the white baboon skin covering his entire body. I hadn't realized that both sides had half of the jewel.  
"You've got it backwards asshole!" shouted Inuyasha as he attacked the tentacles with a mixture of slashes from his claws & his sword, the Tetsusaiga. The sword is made from his father's fang, it's VERY powerful.  
I loosed my arrow, aiming at Naraku's head. He teleported before it could hit, he stood in a nearby tree signaling his insects to attack me. Miroku & Shippo held them off while I tried to aim. Sango threw her boomerang & missed when he teleported again.  
Out of nowhere a white blur lops off several tentacles. It had to be Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru, he was a full dog demon. They hated each other, but at least part of that was because he didn't care who he hurt as long as he got his way. Naraku, on several occasions, has used Sesshomaru to try & kill Inuyasha so that Naraku could get our jewel shards. Thus far neither have succeded, so I guess Sesshomaru is finally fed-up with Naraku's failing plans.  
The brothers glared at each other for a second, then when about attacking Naraku in their own styles, ignoring each other. Sesshomaru primarily used his energy whip. I couldn't fire any arrows with both of them fighting. For the same reason Sango couldn't do anything.  
When most of the tentacles were missing & the boys seem to be winning, Naraku decides to end the battle with a huge purple cloud of miasma.  
As the gang & I ran from the spreding cloud I lost sight of Inuyasha & Sesshomaru. I stopped short, the miasma would kill them if they didn't get out soon. I reached out to touch the cloud, it purified instantly, disappearing. The guys still forms lay in the middle of a crater left by the miasma. Was I too late?

Cliffy...hmm. Only my second fanfic and I'm already being cruel to my readers. Please reveiw anyway.


	2. Miasma Memories Ch2

Miasma Memories Ch.2

By Vampyra142001

I rushed to Inuyasha's side, he was still breathing, but unconcious. Sesshomaru's breathing was slightly stronger.

"We've got to get Inuyasha to Kaede," said Miroku.

Sango Miroku heaved Inuyasha onto Kilala's back started to get on too.

"Wait. What about Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"What about him?" asked Miroku.

"You can't leave him here, probably to his death, when he actually helped," I stated.

"He didn't really help us, he just attacked Naraku," said Sango.

"Kagome's right. Besides, who'll rule his lands? With no one to rule a demon war would break out. Inuyasha couldn't wouldn't rule the Western Lands. He's only a half-demon with no brains," Shippo said. Trust the little fox demon to make jokes.

"Fine, what order do we ride in?" Miroku asked.

"Lech first, Sesshomaru, me, Inuyasha, then Kagome. This way Miroku can't grope anyone Sesshomaru can't smell Inuyasha. Shippo, pick a shoulder hold on," ordered Sango.

Miroku started to protest, but Sango shoved him toward Sesshomaru. We loaded onto Kilala Shippo jumped onto my shoulder. Kilala ran through the air like our lives depended on it two lives just might.

As soon as we landed near Kaede's hut I sent Shippo Miroku ahead to warn her. Sango I walked beside Kilala keeping the boys steady on her back as we went inside. Miroku Shippo set out two sleeping mats. Kaede readied water everything else she thought she'd need to work. Once Inuyasha Sesshomaru were in place she shooed us out. I glanced back to see her kneeling by Inuyasha.

Alot later she called me back inside her hut. Both of the boys lay on the floor, mostly covered with blankets.

"I have gotten rid of as much of the poison as I can, they should survive, but they will still be unconcious for awhile," she said.

"That's good." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, Sesshomaru has a strange wound where his left arm should be." She pointed to his raw stump.

"Oh, remember, Inuyasha cut his arm off with the Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha did this? A sword slash does not explain this messy healing," Kaede said.

"What about when he had that human arm with a shard in it?" I asked tentatively.

"Aye, that might have inflicted odd wounds."

"Are you going to fix it?"

"He fought my sister's murderer I would hate to let any creature leave in such a shape. I feel obligated."

" Can you completely fix it?"

"With your help, we shall see," she said looking slightly grim. "I have the knowledge some power, but you have more power than my sister."

"More power than Kikyo?"

"Priestesses are supposed to be pure can only have their full power when their intentions are pure as well. Kikyo's motives are mostly revenge anger, hardly pure."

_Poor Kikyo, if she would only listen, she doesn't believe that Naraku killed her._ Sesshomaru's hand twithched I screamed.

"Calm down child, it was just a muscle spasm. He's still unconcious," Kaede soothed.

"Sorry, I don't expect him to move is all. Um, so what do I need to do?" I asked nervously.


	3. Miasma Memories Ch3

Miasma Memories Ch.3

By Vampyra142001

Sometime during the night the boys woke up kind-of freaked, neither knew where they were or who we were. Kaede tried to calm they down, Sesshomaru sat near the wall growling, but Inuyasha kept pacing the length of the room, slashing at anyone who came near. The growling gave me an idea, they were both dog demons smell is accociated with memory.

"Inuyasha," I said, he looked up, at least he remembered who he was. "Smell the air, is any of this familiar?"

"Yes, you are most familiar smelling," he answered.

"We are your friends, you got hurt we brought you your brother here to get better. I don't know why you don't remember us," I said. He finally sat down Sesshomaru had already quit growling.

After a few more assurances Kaede started questioning them about what they remembered. Appearantly they had fairly bad amnesia, they knew who they were, but almost nothing about their lives. Objects things were recognised, but not always their purpose. Worse yet, Kaede was't sure how long the amnesia would last or what to do with them till their memories returned.

"We could keep them here," Sango suggested.

"No, we can't keep Sesshomaru here he's a great demon will attract powerful challenges. He can't even remember how to change into his true form!" Shippo argued.

"So, will ye take them to yon time?" Kaede asked me.

"If one or both of them get their memory back they'll fight one of them will probably get killed. Not to mention they'll be seen. They could get arrested, Inuyasha'd be sent to some laboratory get dissected because he's got dog ears." I was ranting near tears.

"Kagome, Kagome! Calm down. What are you talking about?" Sango was saying.

I took a deep breath. "In my time there are no demons or even half-demons, so his ears would be weird. Scientists would cut him into little bits to find out what he is why he has dog ears!"

"Are ye sure there be no demons," Kaede asked, "Surely they have not all died in three hundred years."

"They are myth legend in the present."

"I guess that means you have to take Sesshomaru," Miroku observed. He got this look he was about to say something pervented, I just knew it.

"I would gladly accompany you, Inuyasha will not be there to stop us from continuing my family line..." Miroku offered. Sango I glanced at each other, then proceeded to pumel him. _He'll never learn._

A little later after all the good-byes had been said I sat on the well's edge remembered something. I held my hand out to Shippo dropped two small objects into his palm.

"Shippo, since only you Inuyasha can use the shards I'll leave two with you," I said. Hopefully they would be enough to help, but not enough to draw too much trouble.

"I'll be back after a while to check on you guys," I promised. I pushed off the well edge with my free hand, my other arm was wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist. We fell through the darkness, through time.

My feet touched the ground I braced to land standing up. It normally worked, but Sesshomaru wasn't expecting the landing, he tripped ended up dragging me into the dirt.

"Ow. I guess I forgot to tell you the ground sort of appears."

"Obviously," he growled.

Now that we were in the well getting out presented a problem. Inuyasha didn't do that whole 'ladies first' thing, he jumped out of the well I climbed out after. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, bid me to go first up the rope ladder. Gentlemenly, but not really cool since I was wearing a skirt. When I pointed this out he just turned around crossed his arms.

"If you peek I'll get a rosary from Kaede 'sit' you into a crater. Got that?" He didn't answer.

As I climbed out I watched him carefully, he didn't peek. Part of me was kind of dissapointed, but then Inuyasha didn't peek either.

"May I get out of this hole now?" called Sesshomaru, still facing away from me.

"Yeah." He lept out landed near me.

Buyo walked over to me as we reached the shrine doors rubbed against my legs. Sesshomaru picked him up by his scruff held him at face level.

"Fat feline, useless creature," he said to the cat deposited him in my arms.

"Don't pick on Buyo just because he's a cat," I scolded.

"He doesn't catch mice." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"No, he's too lazy. How did you know?"

"Smell"

I still thought it was a dog-demon thing to point out how fat lazy cats are. Even Inuyasha does that, though he picks the poor cat up by his front paws.

"Well, let's go," I said.


	4. Miasma Memories Ch4

Miasma Memories Ch.4

By Vampyra142001

"Hello, I'm home. I brought a friend," I called.

"Is it your friend with the cute ears?" Mom asked. She must be in the kitchen.

"No...he's Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Brother? Cool, does he have weird ears too?" Sota piped as he walked into the livingroom. He gaped at Sesshomaru standing behind me.

"He's got elf ears!" Sota laughed. A growl trickled from behind me. He might not remember everything, but appearantly he could recognize an insult to his demonic traits. When Sota realized that Sesshomaru was angry at him he stopped laughing looked a little afraid.

I turned to Sesshomaru. "He's just a kid, cut him some slack." He glowered at me for a second, then slid back into his cold uncaring self. Great, just great. Until he got his memory back he would be staying here it was already starting out so well.

I filled everyone, including Granpa, in on the situation. Then the problem came up as to where Sesshomaru would sleep; we didn't have a guest room.

"He could sleep in my room, we've got that old sleeping mat. Sleep-over!" Sota said.

"No, he's an adult man, not some child," Granpa said.

"What is a 'sleep-over'?" Sesshomaru asked. We ignored him.

"How about the couch?" Mom suggested.

"I guess that would work," I said. I noticed Sesshomaru was growling again.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"What is a sleep-over?" he growled.

And the rest of the day was spent explaining EVERYTHING to Sesshomaru. I mean it was funny all, but you try explaining how a car works to someone from 300 years in the past. The best part was alot of it I didn't know how it worked myself, so most of it was answered with, "It's just another machine, it does not work by magic."

One thing that was interesting was the arguement about Sesshomaru's sword.

"You can't wear a sword in public! It is not done in this day age,"Granpa said.

"I'll go nowhere without a sword. Especially in this strange place."

Granpa opened his mouth to say something else, but I held up a finger.

"Sesshomaru, what good is that sword?"I asked.

"What good? To fight kill," he scoffed.

"Hmm...alright, let me show you something," I said pushed him into the backyard.

"What do you want to show me?"

I snapped a branch on a young tree near the house.

"Cut that tree down," I ordered.

"Why?" he growled.

"Just do it." I knew what would happen, I had Myoga a while back why Sesshomaru never used his sword in battles with his brother. Myoga said it was because the sword was useless in battle, it was a healing sword given to him by his father. Where Inuyasha's sword could kill one hundred demons in a single stroke, Sesshomaru's could revive them.

He slashed at the tree a pinkish flash followed the blade. The tree stood whole, even the broken branch was fixed. He stared at the tree looking angery confused.

"You can't 'fight kill' with Tenseiga, it can only heal," I said quietly. He growled at me went inside.

By the time we all went to bed I had a headache tomarrow we were going shopping with Sesshomaru.

Next day, mall, picture this; said Sesshomaru is wearing offerings from shrine visitors (the clothing barely fit) he doesn't like most of the fashions. He does however like some of the more american clothing. The outfit he picked out consisted of white very baggy jeans, a white t-shirt with red edging, a red belt, black sneakers. Sota helped him dress. As he figeted with his clothing in the mirror I talked to Mom.

"What can we do about his tail markings? He's been getting weird looks this whole time," I asked.

"A long coat maybe. He could wear make-up...hmm," Mom mused.

"First lets get a couple similar outfits, we don't know how long he'll need to stay."

After he changed back into his other clothes we got him the white one, a blue one, a black one. Mom paid then she decided to get underwear socks. I decided to wander across the way to the book store. Soon Sesshomaru joined me.

"Sota mentioned that I wore a loincloth to your mother, she said it was indecient. Why is that?"he asked. I turned crimpson couldn't answer.

"Because most guys wear more than that," said Sota as he walked up, toting most of the bags. Mom followed a moment later carrying the rest of the bags.

"You'll see when we get home," he added.

Mom grabbed Sesshomaru's arm started to drag him over to the nearest cosmetics store, he was growling.

"Let go of my arm," he said to Mom, she did, but she made sure he was still following.

"So what's with the stuff on your face?" Sota asked.

"The stripes are the mark of the dog clan." He sounded a little unsure.

"The cresent moon?" I asked.

His eyes went unfocused for a minute, remembering? Then," I don't remember..at all."


	5. Miasma Memories Ch5

Miasma Memories Ch.5

By Vampyra142001

"Hmm...this looks about the right color, let's see. Yes, that'll about do it," said the sales lady in the cosmetics department. She had applied liquid base to Sesshomaru's face & was now handing him a mirror.

"Why did she get those tatoos if she was just going to cover them up?" asked the woman, her blonde hair suggesting the she was american.

"First, I am male. Second, I do not know how I got these marks, further, they wish me to hide them," he growled. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize," she said to him, then to me she whispered," Is he gay?"

"No, he's straight," I answered, but I wasn't actually sure. He's got a masculine voice & a semi-feminine face, but he usually acted too cold to tell much about him.

"Will the base work on his arms?" Mom asked.

"I guess. Damn, where else does he have them?" The thought of where those marks might be made me blush.

"Language. A proper woman does not discuss such things," Mom chided, which earned her a dirty look. After paying we got on a bus for the market.

Sesshomaru leaned towards me & asked," What did that woman mean 'is he gay'?"

The day after Kagome left was pretty calm, a couple minor demons, but no shards. It wasn't any different than anyother time Kagome had left for a while.

Inuyasha still had his attitude, he just didn't have the memories that started it. He still rushed into battle, after Sango & Miroku had established who the 'bad guys' were. Tetsusaiga always transformed since he was protecting the village. He knew how to do 'Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer', Kaede guessed he couldn't forget a claw attack. I wasn't so sure, during one battle with a huge spider his sword got knocked away. Miroku tried to tell him to use 'Blades of Blood', but Inuyasha couldn't remember how, so I used foxfire in the spider's before it could bite him. Sango killed the spider.

That night I woke up moments before around me & Inuyasha, I had been sleeping next to him. I shouted for everyone to wake-up, but they too were bound by the ugly snake-looking things.

Kikyo walked into the hut, Kagome is the reicarnation of the dead priestess. She stepped up to Kaede, her sister.

"Is it true, Inuyasha has lost his memory?" the clay corpse asked.

"Most, sister," Kaede answered.

"Even his pain of me?" She sounded angry.

"I know not, ask him."

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, I was behind his arm so she couldn't see me, but I could barely see her.

"Do you know who I am, Inuyasha?"

"You look like that Kagome girl, are you sisters?" Inuyasha asked. He fought to get loose then yelled," Get these damned things off me!"

"Appearantly he hasn't forgotten his colorful language. Hmm...tell me how this happened..."

When we finally got to the market Mom & Sota went to get groceries while I got to show Sesshomaru around. Meaning more questions about modern objects, joy.

Anyway, while we were wandering around a strange man walked up & bowed deeply to Sesshomaru & I. He had short black hair, green eyes with slitted pupils, & a very nice black suit.

"My Lord, my Lady. Are you back from America already? Weren't you planning to stay till next week?" he asked.

"Huh? 'My lady'? You've got to be kidding me," I said, shocked.

"My appologies, I forgot you don't like to be addressed as such," he said, bowing again. I was totally confused.

"Why do you bother us little demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Only to pay my respects, Lord," he answered, "but do carry on, I'll bother no more." He bowed yet again & disappeared into the crowd.

"He was a demon? I didn't know any still lived in things day & age," I stammered.

"A young cat demon. Perhaps the dog demons & the cats do not war anymore," he mused.

"Maybe."

We met up with Mom & finished shopping. All the way home my thoughts were on the stange man. If what he said about us being in America was true, then at some point in the past Sesshomaru & I had gotten together & I had somehow lived for over five hundred years. It was absurd. When Inuyasha gets his memory back things will be like they were between us & when Sesshomaru gets his back he'll hate human's again. That cat probably knew who Sesshomaru was & decided to mess with him, a mind reader or something. Right, even I coudn't believe that.


	6. Miasma Memories Ch6

Miasma Memories

By Vampyra142001

Every last shard left to find, we did. Kikyo & Inuyasha did most lf the work, her purifying arrows & his claws. I usually ended as bait, running through the area a shard was, drawing the attention of whatever demon had it. She didn't let it hurt me, but I could tell she didn't like my being kitsune. I was a cute child, but she couldn't let go of the demon bit.

Inuyasha's memories slowly returned, bits & pieces, flashes of battles. His memories of people were usually a flash of them, especially ones more than a few days before the battle with Naraku. He's started to associate some flashes of people with their relationships to him. Thus far: me-friend & annoyance, Sango-friend, Miroku-friend, Sesshomaru-brother & something else, Kagome-friend & 'sit'. He couldn't remember what 'sit' meant, but he knew it was bad & she was the source of it. I wasn't about to tell him what it meant.

We were traveling, I'm not sure where, maybe home to Kaede's village. I sat on Inuyasha's shoulder playing Kagome's 20 questions.

"10 left," I said.

"Is it a plant?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

"Is it an object?"

"No."

"Creature?"

"Yes."

"Demon?"

"Nope."

"Does it fly?"

"Yes."

"A bird?"

"No."

"Bug?"

"No."

"I give up."

"A half-demon," Kikyo said.

"Hey, how did you know that?" I asked.

"You are a child, easily impressed & inaccurate, that & you said one of the rules was it had to be around us."

"So, I can fly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Somewhat, but you don't remember," she said. He frowned, thinking.

We took a short break. Kikyo tied a note to one of her soul-collectors & sent it away. We set out again.

Hours later a red soul-collector drifted back to Kikyo, a new note attached. A shard made the collector red; Naraku had control over it.

"I'm giving Naraku all the shards,"Kikyo announced.

"What! You can't do that, Naraku is evil!"I shouted.

"Silence, I'll do as I please."

"Who is Naraku?"Inuyasha asked.

"He made you lose your memory,"she answered.

"You'll get us all killed,"I wailed & jumped at her, trying to get her shards. A barrier knocked me back. She had the collectors wrap me up.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha just stood there, he didn't understand.

_Hey stupid, you can change shape._ I popped into my pink balloon form, but the collectors squeezed till I changed back.

"You can't escape & if you continue struggling I'll let him have you," she stated.

I didn't say anything.

"It'll be a couple days before we get to the castle, after that you can do as you please."

"Bitch,"I muttered. Kagome would not be happy with the words I've picked up, but it was true.

"Come on, I want you to see this,"I said tugging on his hand.

"You still haven't told me where you are dragging me,"he growled.

"To the theater!"I said happily.

"And how exactly is this theater different than what I'm used to?"

"You remember the TV? Well, the movies are like that, but with a huge screen & surround sound."

He looked confused, or as close as he would let himself come to confused.

"Don't worry, you'll see,"I assured him. "Hmm...action, romance, or cartoon?"

"The brightly colored drawings? That," Sesshomaru said. _Could this cold Great Demon like cartoons?_

I bought the tickets & the food, though he carried most of it. We sat towards the back, by the aisle, just in case he freaked. The lights went out & the reel started.

"Commercials...Why don't they just start the show?" _Man, he was spending too much time around Sota._

"Just in the beginning, none while the movie is playing."

While those played Sesshomaru tasted the different snacks & asked me what some of them were. He liked the popcorn & sugar lumps.

Eventually the movie started & I watched parts of it, but mostly I watched him enjoy the show. In the dark where us meer humans couldn't see him let his face go. He smiled at funny & cute parts, growled lightly at a villian's stupid plot, & even laughed with the rest of the crowd at some hilarious moment. This cold, calculating creature did have a nicer side, but was it me or his amnesia bringing it out?

When it was over we took a bus back to the shrine.

"So did you like the movie?"I asked, walking up the shrine steps. He nodded.

"Though, why was the floor sticky?"

"Couldn't smell it?"

"I cannot identify something I have never smelled before,"he stated.

"Sometimes the people who work at the theater don't clean-up very well, so soda & stuff is all over the floor. Why?"

He reached behind him & grabbed his hair. The ends were stuck together, brownish, & had bits of crushed candy on them.

"Ew, you better wash your hair,"I said.

"I'll get to try out the shower."

"Why the shower?"

"A bath would take too long & it is late."

"I guess..."I said hesitantly.


	7. Miasma Memories Ch7

Miasma Memories Ch.7

By Vampyra142001

He reached behind him & grabbed his hair. The ends were stuck together, brownish, & had bits of crushed candy on them.

"Ew, you better wash your hair,"I said.

"I'll get to try out the shower."

"Why the shower?"

"A bath would take too long & it is late."

"I guess..."I said hesitantly.

He had already been using the shampoo & that to take baths & I had explained how the shower worked, so I figured that it would be fine. _Boy, was I wrong._

Okay, the toilet is in the room next to the bathroom. Sota unknowing washes his hands in the sink & runs downstairs for a snack, almost tripping over the cat on the way. A minute later Sesshomaru steps out of the bathroom wrapped from waist to ankle in a towel, one hand holding it in place.

"Why did the water become cold?"he growled, his wet tail twitching angerly behind him.

"Sota turned water on, it should be warm again now,"I said, swallowing my pulse & not because of fear.

"Are you sure it will not become cold again?"he asked.

"Not unless someone else does it."

His tail twiched again & I think he might have said something else, but Buyo decided to pouce on the end of the twitching white thing.

Both hands flew to jerk his tail away from the cat. With no hand to hold it up the towel crumpled at his feet. I could suddenly see where else he had markings & more besides. Though he was still in the hallway & I was still sitting on my bed, I could see every inch of him perfectly.

When he turned around, tail cat free, he noticed two things at the same time; no towel & me staring open mouthed at him. He picked up the towel, but didn't put it back on & walked into the bathroom. _Was he teasing me or didn't he care that he was naked?_

A blush crept onto my face, but my thoughts kept drifting back to him standing there. His pale muscular body, the stripes on each hip, his tail connected just above a tight butt, him nestled in a tuft of white hair. The worse thing was that part of me was very embarassed, but part lf me wanted to see him nude again, wet or not.

"Naraku, do you want the shards? If I give them to you, you must destroy the girl, Kagome, that usually travels with Inuyasha. When she is dead I'll have a whole soul again, I may even be able to take over her body and live as flesh," Kikyo told Naraku. _She wanted Kagome dead? I thought she just wanted Inuyasha and that Kagome didn't matter._ I wanted to scream at her, but I had escaped and didn't want to give away that I was spying on them. Inuyasha was probably still sitting in camp like a good dog.

"Is she not your reincarnation?" Naraku asked.

A second Naraku appeared. He waved his hand and the first Naraku turned into a wooden object with a hair tied around it. Demon puppetry.

"Consider her dead." He held out his hand and she dropped the shards into it. He jingled them, then said, "It is not complete, where are the last shards?"

"The girl has them."

"Where is she now?"

"In the village I died in, there is a well, she will climb out of it within the next few days. Be warned, she may have Inuyasha's half-brother with her, and his memory may have returned."

"Memory? The miasma should have killed them."

"As my reincarnation, the girl is able to purify."

"If you want to inhabit her body, I suppose you'll want a neat kill?"he asked.

"Yes. Oh, before I forget, Sesshomaru now has both arms and may able to kill you, memory or not," she said lazily. _I hope he kills both of you._

"Doubtful." Appearantly he was in doubt, because he placed all his shards in one hand and squeezed, fusing the pieces.

The second his attantion was else where, Kikyo loosed an arrow through his chest and had another notched. Kikyo's arrow dissolved most of his body, only leaving the arm holding the jewel and the flesh connecting in to his chest.

"How dare you?!" he shouted. How he shouted without lungs is beyond me.

"I dare because you killed me, because I could be an old woman now, instead of a walking pile of ash and clay!" With that she shot her arrow and obliviated him completely.

She picked up the jewel and started walking back towards camp. I turned to run to Kaede's village, but found several soul-collectors surrounding me. I squealed in fright and tried to run, only to be wrapped up again, and taken to Kikyo.

"I am a trained priestess, I would not overlook even a demon as weak as you."

We headed back to camp, while I swore under my breath.

"Hey Kagome. Who was that guy you went to the movies with?"asked Yuki as we walked to school.

"Um, just a friend,"I said.

"So he's not your mystery boyfriend?"she questioned.

"No, that's his older half-brother. Both of them got amnesia and they never get along, so Sesshomaru is staying at the shrine for a while."

"He's got a nice butt,"Eri observed. The other two agreed.

"Eri!" I gasped, shocked.

"What? You can't tell me you never looked,"she said.

"Not intentionally. Last time I saw Sesshomaru he was beating his brother up. Why would I look at a jerk loke that on purpose?"

"So how did you end up looking at his butt?"asked Yuki.

"He was naked,"I said, blushing.

They stared at me open mouthed. I explained the shower thing, minus the demonic stuff. In this version Buyo grabbed the towel.

"Why do so many hot guys have to be jerks?" Eri wondered.

The three of them proceeded to fire questions at me till class started. And at lunch.

"I've got an idea. After school we can have a study session at my house and you can meet him, okay?"I suggested.

They were all for that. I had feeling this wasn't going to turn out like I was hoping.

The girls were giddy by the time we got to the shrine. I stopped them infront of the door.

"Please remember that he doesn't know who he is and that we have work to get done,"I near begged.

They assured me they'd behave. I sighed. I could only hope that Sesshomaru had put the makeup on.

Said demon was reading a book and taking up the entire couch. His marking were covered, but his tail was draped over the couch. I had to do something.

"Sit up right,"I ordered. I grabbed part of the fluffy appendage and flipped out of the way. He moved so that he and his tail were only taking up one cushion. The girls were still gapping at him when I flopped on the couch.

"Guys, we've got studying to do."

We did eventually get around to working, though they focused better while Sesshomaru and Sota were playing video games. When we got to math Sesshomaru came over and explained an easier way to figure the problems out, but I think I was the only one actually listening.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"I did get an education and I have forgotten very little of it," he stated.

"So, how old are you?" Yuki wondered.

"Old enough." _I wonder how old he really is._

"Hm...I'd say he looks around 20," Aniyumi said.

"Ack, enough!" I begged.

"What's up with the fluffy thing you're carrying around?" Eri asked.

"It's important. He doesn't know why, though," Sota lied. "Maybe it's some heirloom pelt or something."

"Heirloom? Kagome, that was mean - throwing it around like that when we came in," Yuki scolded.

"He's been told not to leave it lying around," I said defensively.

"I did not know you were expecting company," he said flatly.

"Fine." He was right, but he was also intentionally getting on my nerves.

"Kagome, it's time for your friends to go home. You need to get ready for bed," Mom called. _Thank you Mom._

"Okay," I answered.

"Aw, man," Yuki whined.

"Well, this was fun," Aniyumi assured me.

"Come on, Mrs. Higuashi's right. My mom is so going to kill me!" Eri said, then hurriedly drug the other two out of the house.

I ignored Sesshomaru as I gathered up my books and went upstairs. I had too bad of a headache to want to yell at him, but there was always tomarrow.


End file.
